Molecular Adhesive
---- Molecular Adhesive (分子接合剤, Bunshi Setsugouzai) is a form of super-rare, man made, adhesive that brings in molecules together and locks them together to form a lattice like structure; for enhanced strength and stickiness. The incomplete formula was originally created by Shinsei Higure's younger brother; who died from an unknown sickness, Shin recreated the original imperfect formula when he was 12 but ultimately perfected the formula by the time he was 19. It is one of the rarest items on the planet and while several people have tried to replicate reverse engineer it; they have almost always, failed. It's perfected form, when fired into a single line is known as Synthetic-mucilage Silk (人造粘液絹, Jinzō-neneki Kinu). Overview The Molecular adhesive is a formula discovered by Shinsei Higure's brother that would allow him to form a infinitesimal level of super attractive bonds between viscous fluids; in order to create the ultimate adherent gelatinous glue that would be able to stick and attach just about anything. However, the formula was incomplete and the bond formation/adhesion ability was not only inferior but required an electric current to be passed through the fluid for it to actually work like a glue and attach things. It requires a high DC current to attach things and dry up or it would stay in it's gooey liquid state, indefinitely. Shin Inari after his 12th birthday, recreated this formula with his own take on it, by using a sort of resinous compound in combination with it and coated his gloves with it; so that whenever he passes a direct current through it via the mirco-circuitry in the mesh of the gloves, it would allow him to stick to certain surfaces and climb buildings and walls. After graduating, Shin worked further on the molecular adhesive formula and completed it by the time he was nineteen; creating a perfect adhesive that could be shot out with great accuracy and precision with his new mechanical gauntlets. The molecular adhesive's true formula remains unknown but is a blue liquid that is kept inside a storage unit at a temperature of 89°F with a spherical, unknown stabilizing, anti-clogging agent. The Letter Usage Originally used by Shin Inari to climb impossible surfaces and stay hidden by sticking to ceilings, the molecular adhesive formula has grown with Shin; so such an extent that now it's a part of his fighting style. By constantly turning the DC current supply on and off in his gloves, he could climb or run vertically (if used on his shoes) on the surface of buildings. The new and improved variation of the molecular adhesive; while still liquid, does not clog and is stored inside his gauntlets at a constant temperature of about 89°F (31.66°C) and under a pressure of 1 atm; it is fired through his gauntlets under extremely high pressure, where this thin adhesive fluid is jettisoned towards the target at an increasing velocity; following a linear trajectory, upon coming in contact with air, the fluid almost instantaneously reacts with the air particles to form an outer, hard crystal lattice like structure while some of the remaining adhesive remains inside, forming a gooey dough. This outer crystalline sheath and gooey dough like internal structure along with it's extremely stick end is what gives the molecular adhesive it's unique properties. This new formula due to it's structure is not only less electrically conductive but is also water proof; due to being sprayed with a non-wettability (anti-wetting) compressed gas. However, due to it's outer crystalline structure it has a sharp melting point of 3027 °F; however at the same time, it has a freezing point of -25°C or -13°F at which point, it would complete freeze and shatter. As the name would suggest, the sticky end of the adhesive can truly stick to any substance and requires a does not require alternating or direct current to do so; it can interact with the molecules and free electrons of the substance it's sticking to and form extraordinarily strong bonds. What's more interesting is, a major component of this so called adhesive is a form of foreign and advanced protein fiber. A single strand of this compound fired from his mechanical gauntlets; which relays electrical signals and only has a total delay of 0.016 seconds, is over three times stronger than aramid filaments, such as kevlar, giving it a tensile strength of 10800 MPa; granting it a tensile strength that is 5.69 times superior than high-grade alloy steel, making it extremely hard to break through. Consisting of unknown compounds, the strands have only one-twelfth the the density of steel and since each proper "adhesive-line" is formed of three strands, each line has one-fourth the density of steel. It's sheer hardness, tensile strength and light-weight allows Shin to swing through these lines and carry at least two more people with him without risking breaking it. The energy density of every adhesive-line is 1,920,000,000 J/m3. These lines are also extremely ductile, with some able to stretch up to ten times their relaxed length without breaking. His mechanical gauntlets can shape these adhesive mixture in any form and fire them rapidly at his enemies; to incapacitate them without lethally injuring them. Since, it's so strong, it's also extremely hard to break through. Shin also uses these in built M.A.S in his gauntlets and the adhesive fluid as a means of travel to swing from one place to another. Shin also has a modified extra-cartridge of the molecular adhesive that has been mixed with mirco-coiled metallic strips and sprayed with graphene; that when shot out, allows Shin to flow his Lightning Magic through this special mixture and use it as a long ranged taser like device to electrocute his enemies. The fired liquid can be shaped into various forms ranging from a net to trap the enemy sticking it to their body and another surface (like wall or ground) or just small pellets to literally shut their mouth or restrain a certain part of their body; due to them shaped like pellets and fired at a high speed, these pellets may cause the victim to be pushed back or experience some level of discomfort. Since it's not exactly biodegradable and so strong, Shin had to create a special form of concentrated mixed acid that can dissolve the molecular adhesive and revert it back to it's unreactive gooey state. Trivia *This invention will never be for sale or anyone else to use. Category:Objects Category:Creation Category:Magical Items